The Darkest Hours
by Iliekboats
Summary: Drugs, drugs everywhere.
1. TACO RUN

**A/N What is this shit.**

* * *

The time was 11:03.

11:03 always seemed to be the perfect time. 11:03 was the time when the people you wanted to be in bed _were _in fact, in bed. It was also the time when the people you wanted to be awake were, in fact _awake. _This was the specific time when you could do whatever you possibly wanted to do.

"Ah gibblets!" Spain said as he accidently slammed his foot in the door, as a failed attempt to swiftly close it. **He had never really been good with doors**. He slowly made his way through the dark, lonely hallway. None of the people in his apartment were ever awake at this time. And if they were, he never knew it. He assumed they all had jobs. Those people in 204, that odd girl who never seemed to be social and that new guy. What was his name? Who knows? Spain had never really cared for any of the people in his apartment. Why would he? He never had a reason to talk to them.

They weren't _his_ kind of people, there was no reason for him to know them.

He didn't care. As he silently walked through the hallway he heard a sudden slam of a door.

It was that girl from 205, she was freaking out about some shit. That was unfortunate, what's even more unfortunate is that Spain, still, without a doubt didn't care. He didn't know what was going on he didn't _want _to know. He had no interest in these people's lives. It was their business, not his.

The only thing Spain actually was worried about was if that girl would've been suspicious, because hey, you don't normally see guys walking around at night in long, dark coats. She was probably stupid though. Stupid enough to leave her own apartment, and freak out about something. Spain was pretty certain she lived **alone**.

Without looking her in the eye he just passed through as if nothing was wrong. Finally, he was at the top of the stairs. This moment would've been completely perfect… Except LaQuonda was there… Eating cheese in a can. Gross.

"You've got to be kidding me." He thought to himself.

**LaQuonda. **

What was she doing there anyway? I mean yeah, she's the cleaning lady. But what needed to be cleaned now? It was late. People were "sleeping" end of story.

"Where does LaQuonda live?" He pondered to himself…. He had never seen her leave, or even come in. How does she get to work?

All he needed to do was simply walk past LaQuonda. This was not an easy thing to do.

"DAYYYYYUM,BOHYY. What you doin' out so late? Why you need to be out so late now? AND WHERE COULD YA'LL POSSUBLY BE GOIN'?"

LaQuonda seemed to enjoy talking and liked to know what was going on with everyone.

"Uh…" Spain quietly said to LaQuonda, trying not to start a scene.

"OH! YOU GONE OUT TO SEE YO GURLLLFRIEND? At such a late hour? Oh boyyyy you crazy. You crazy."

LaQuonda make assumptions and honestly, just wouldn't shut the hell up.

"Actually no, you don't understand. I was just going out to-"

"To…"

If Spain had a quarter for all the times he was able to make up a good lie, he would be a poor, poor hobo.

Pobre.

"Well, I-"

"I NEED TO MAKE A TACO BELL RUN."

That was the last thing he said before sprinting out the door, without looking back. He didn't have time for this.

* * *

**A/N jeez. I suck. ****I don't even like Taco Bell.**


	2. Totally High

Little did LaQuonda know, Spain was indeed not going to or near a Taco Bell.

Not even close.

As he quickly made his way out the door he felt the sweet, cold rush of mid-winter air blowing through his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he had opened his eyes, he had seen a familiar face standing in front of him. It was that strange anti-social girl from 204.

"Ah fuck," he muttered to himself.

This was the second time in two years he had ever seen anyone he knew, the first time he got lucky. It seemed he had no hope for the second time around.

Wat do.

"Hey, I was looking for you~" She said in a cheerful manner.

"Wha-"

" I. Want. Some drugs." She exclaimed looking blankly, straight into his eyes.

Awkward silence seemed to pierce through the street as if they were the only ones there. He needed a few moments to think over what was going on. Spain never sold his drugs to people that he knew. What if they were undercover police? It would be absolutely awful if Spain was carried off to jail. God knows if the cops found out what he had been doing every Thursday and Saturday night for the past six years he would be sent to jail in the blink of an eye.

"Really, I want some drugs. Like, now. And trust me I would do anything for some drugs."

She moved closer to him.

"But I-I don't know what you're talking about. I was just going to Taco Bell, you see." Spain countered with an almost sincere smile.

Spain was _good._

"I've seen you… At night, outside. Leaving the apartment . You don't think I don't understand what you do twice a week, _every week_?"

Spain was so confused.

Not only did someone from his apartment know he leaves, he has a stalker now too. Awesome. But Spain didn't have time to think about his secret admirers right now, he had to think of a convincing story so he wouldn't be caught. He was NOT about to sell someone he knew drugs.

"Well you see,"

Spain softly and confidently said as he swayed around the short, and almost upset girl.

" Every Thursday and Saturday, me and my friends like to get together and have a few drinks and eat at Taco Bell."

Spain wasn't very good with his grammar either.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Bullshit," The girl snapped back.

"Only complete stoners eat at Taco Bell" This was a completely true fact, Spain was stuck in a hole that he dug for himself.

"Sorry, ladyyyyyy," He slurred.

"I don't have a need for drugs I'm already high." He paused for dramatic effect.

Spain knew that it would be a good time for his dramatic pauses because this would make his story all the more convincing.

The girls eyes widened, she knew she was right. She knew she would get what she wanted.

"On life!" Spain flashed a smile and ran away. "That'll show her" He smugly thought to himself.

" No more stalkers, no more weird girls trying to get MY drugs. It's just me, and my clients."

Unfortunately, the girl would most absolutely not be convinced that the he goes to Taco Bell at 11:10 at night. The time of night when anyone could do whatever they wanted.

Spain ran in the wrong direction.


End file.
